Carpsplash
❝ ADD. ❞ ❝'TBA'❞ |rank=Warrior |mentor= |mentoring=N/A |parents= * Nectarstar (Mother) * Smokestorm (Father) |sibling/s= * Sootpaw (brother) * Hailpaw (brother) * Brindlepaw (sister) * Lilypaw (Sister) * Turtleshell (adoptive sister/missing) * Willowkit (sister) * Jaykit (brother) * Swiftkit (brother) *Stormkit (brother, deceased) *Leopardkit (sister, deceased) |mate/s= N/A |kit/s= N/A }} Carpsplash is a stout golden-brown tom with darker spots, lighter markings, electric green-blue eyes and extra toes. He's always up for a good adventure or helping out his clan. He's has a huge heart, much lie his father, Smokestorm. He currently resides in as a loyal warrior. 'Appearance' '''Heritage:' ? Description: Carpsplash is a stout golden-brown tom with darker spots, lighter markings, electric green-blue eyes and extra toes. Palette: : = Base (#AC6422) : = Underbelly (DEC5AD) : = Eye (#15DB9F to #AEDA16) : : = Inner Ears (#A01013) : = Scars (#b89eac) : = Tongue (#9E6264) : = Pawpads (#A01013 Voice: Jeremy Jordan Scent: Fresh rivers 'Personality' 'Traits' * + Caring ' -' Much like his father, Carpsplash has a heart to big for him. He is always willing to help out and dedicate his life to his clan. * + Optimistic '-' Carpsplash believes that even the worst can turn good. He is quite happy most of the time, and likes to help other cats become happy. * ± Charming ' -' With his big heart, he is quite a handsome tom. He will sweep you off your feet and be a good tom for the ladies. He will eventually be fatherly. * ± Adventurous ' -' He has a sense of adventure, since he was a kit he's always wanted to see beyond the clans, which he has. He always loves to see the rivers flow and the sun shine. * − Gullible '-' Because he is too kind, things usually fly over his head and he doesn't realize it. * − Protective ' -' Carppsplash is dead to the heart loyal, he would do anything for his family and clan. This makes him protective, which can get in the way of most of his decisions. 'Likes' *Tba 'Dislikes' *Dislike **Description of Dislike 'Goals' *TBA 'Fears' *Unknown 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: Cats Involved: Unknown Age Range: 0 moons-19 moons *Carppaw comes back to Highrisers and Riverclan with his siblings *He trains with his mother *Hailpaw disapears 'Warriorhood' Clan: - Cats Involved: - Age Range: - *Carppaw and Sootpaw become warriors. *Carpsplash enjoys the life as a warrior, as he always dreamed of as a kit. *Carpsplash meets good friends within the clan *He goeson border patrols and hunting patrols *Carpsplash goes with a patrol to find more water, including Ottercreek, Garpounce, Sootstripe, and Beaverpaw **They find a damn but are attacked by a rogue group **Carpsplash is injured **Ottercreek is killed **After coming back to camp, they heal up **Carpsplash meets Willowshade ***They go out to stepping-stones 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- |-|ThunderClan= X |-|WindClan= X |-|ShadowClan= X |-|RiverClan= :[[Nectarstar|'''Nectarstar]]/Leader/Mother/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/60% ::"I love you mother..thank you for letting me back in." :He purrs. :[[Smokestorm|'''Smokestorm]]/Senior/Father/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/60% ::"Father." :He smiles. :Sootstripe/Warrior/brother/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/60% ::"He's rash, but he means well" :He shrugs. |-|SkyClan= X |-|Outside the Clans= X 'Trivia' *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here 'Quotes' ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Fanart'